


Beautiful

by littlebruja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebruja/pseuds/littlebruja
Summary: “Killua, you’re really beautiful, you know.”The words repeat within Killua’s mind like a broken record even hours later, removing any restraint he once had as he slides his hand down his pants.Wherein Gon likes to tease and Killua loves praise.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 29
Kudos: 457





	1. Chapter 1

“Killua, you’re really beautiful, you know.”

The words repeat within Killua’s mind like a broken record. _Beautiful, Gon thinks I’m beautiful._

He’s lying in his bed now, back propped up by his pillows. His blankets and pants which were flung off his body with a hasty throw, now lie in a scrunched mess on the ground. 

He is flushed from the tips of his ears to his toes, his heart racing, and has a hand splayed on his chest as he replays the moment in vivid detail–the brightness of Gon’s eyes reflecting such intense honesty and sincerity, the quirk of his smile, his lingering stare as he walked away, leaving Killua with his words– it was all too much. He’d been thinking about Gon and his praise all day, causing a cesspool of heat in the pit of his stomach to grow ever stronger as he impatiently waited until he was alone in the privacy of his room to relieve it.

Now that he is finally alone, Killua allows himself to scrunch his eyes shut and imagine vividly Gon’s earnest face, the strength of his arms, the sharpness of his jaw, and the pink of his mouth as he utters ‘ _beautiful’._ Killua can’t stop thinking about any of it. And he definitely can’t resist the way his hand slides down along the ridges of his stomach, slipping into his underwear and finally around his cock.

Killua gasps in relief at the sensation, hips juddering slightly as sparks of pleasure rush up his spine. His cock is already throbbing red and leaking with precum from being denied all day, making it easy for Killua to slide his palm over it.

Killua groans and splays his legs apart as he starts thrusting into his fist, trying hard to keep his grip loose in order to draw out the sensation–Killua knows all too well that this will be over within a matter of seconds if he gives into the urge to forget all precedents and fuck hard into his fist. 

But he must be patient. It’s much better that way. So he keeps a torturedly slow rhythm, the loose grasp just enough to allow the curling heat in his gut to gradually burn hotter, tingles racing all over his body at his languid pace.

Killua scrunches his eyes shut tighter and suddenly images of Gon’s hand replacing his own come to life behind his eyelids and _God._ He can just imagine Gon being the one to pleasure him, looking determinedly down at him with those eyes that are still so adorably round, lip bitten in concentration as he diligently works Killua’s cock and _fuck,_ Killua has tightened his grip slightly, unable to stop himself as the imaginary Gon pumps him harder.

Killua has been relatively quiet up to this point, his panting breaths the only sound breaking the quiet of the otherwise silent room. He moans loudly, however, when he slides his thumb over the sensitive tip causing him to jolt slightly from the sudden wave of pleasure and he has to slap his free hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. _Fuck._ The action leaves him letting out small moans consistently now, tossing his head back slightly as he repeats the slide of his thumb over and over again, trembling slightly at how good it feels. Imagining Gon to be the one so insistently trying to pleasure him consumes Killua with even more burning heat and he moans hard behind his hand. God, Gon is going to be the death of him.

Ever since they reunited after five years apart, Killua has been plagued with both the rather fortunate and unfortunate revelation that his best friend–the boy who would do anything for the people he loved, the boy who was innocent, pure and _light_ –is now devastatingly attractive. 

Killua had been gobsmacked when he first laid eyes on him, feeling as if he had been hit over the head by one of Bisky’s punches–his friend no longer had chubby cheeks and lined with baby fat, he no longer had skinny limbs and a childish aura surrounding him, instead, he was tall, handsome and absolutely ripped, and Killua could barely stand to look at him. Gon looked like a man from those modelling magazines that he stowed away under his bed for private activities. Gon looked like Killua’s wet dream come to life.

But Gon’s blessed good looks weren’t even the worst part, no, Gon just had to be _aware_ of his attractiveness, and confidently so. He held himself with so much self-assuredness and certainty, freely showing off his broad shoulders and muscular chest–so starkly different from his childhood friend that Killua doesn’t know what to do about himself. 

Gon never mentioned it aloud, of course. But Killua knows he must know the effect he has on him. He must be teasing him on purpose because of how shamelessly he treats him. They are friends, sure. But Killua has been barraged with sly winks, smirks, nudges, and hugs from the day they came back to each other. And while Killua has been overjoyed to see his friend again, really, he wouldn’t want anything else in the world. But he’s also had the biggest case of blue balls he’s ever had in his life. And today’s comment just pushed him over the edge.

Killua has never cared that much about compliments and praise – he knows he’s talented, he knows he’s good looking. He doesn’t need any affirmations of that. But to hear it from _Gon,_ who Killua would give anything for, with his deep voice and small smirk, and his face so teasingly attractive, Killua couldn’t be blamed for blushing right red and gaping, wide eyed, as his friend simply left. Left him there to mull over his words, think about them again and again until he felt he was going crazy from it. Gon has always made him feel things he has never felt for anyone else, and this was no exception. The boy made him realise he was incredibly homosexual after all.

And Killua has been trying, honest to god trying, not to jack off to his best friend. Because that is creepy and weird and would be betraying Gon’s trust. And he has resisted for a couple of weeks now. But being called beautiful by the boy he’s loved since he was twelve is too much. It strikes a need within him that cannot be sated or oppressed by a simple cold shower and vigorous exercise. No, he doesn’t have the self-control for that.

Instead, he imagines a tan hand surrounding him with blissful heat as the boy atop him whispers again, ‘You’re so beautiful, Killua.’

Remembering the praise sends another helpless moan out of Killua’s throat that may or may not have sounded like Gon’s name. He continues to loosely move his palm up and down his shaft, even though his hips seem to have a mind of their own, thrusting up and down without rhythm, erratic, just desperate with the need for more pressure, more friction, more everything.

 _Beautiful. Gon thinks I’m beautiful_ becomes a mantra in Killua’s brain, as each thought of it sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. Killua feels lightheaded, all sense and logic gone as his blood rushes southward, urging him on to completion.

He can imagine Gon in the room with him, pushing him down with his strong toned arms, so easily as Killua can’t help but give in to him. He can imagine his smirk and the hard press of his body over him as he pushes a knee between his thighs and rubs it against the hardness of him, relishing in the gasp that Killua would inevitably release.

“So sensitive Killua.” He would whisper into his ear. And Killua can imagine the heat of his breath so clearly against his ear that he lets out a whine which permeates into the silence of the room despite Killua’s attempt to muffle it.

Killua is stroking wilder and more desperate now, picturing Gon clearly in his mind. His grip strong as Gon helps him get off and whispers, “Killua, you’re so _so_ pretty like this. I could watch you like this all day.” And _god_ Killua is so close now.

Then Gon in his imagination, moves a hand downwards and cups his balls, and Killua’s moans are no longer muffled–one hand continues on his cock and the other is southward, causing his stutters and moans to vibrate clearly into the space. But Killua doesn’t care anymore.

Gon keeps muttering words of praise as Killua clutches his sheets with his free hand desperately. The pressure of his fist wrapped himself feels so unbearably good, and he can’t stop his loud moans. He can only hold on as the heat inside of him is almost at its peak.

He’s so fucking close, he would do anything. “Gon!” he moans aloud, “Gon, this is so fucking good- so _fucking good.”_

Killua knows he should try to keep it down a bit, but the thought of someone hearing somehow makes him flush hotter. “Gon, _fuck._ God _, Don’t stop.”_

And then imaginary Gon whispers ‘So good, you’re doing so good, sweetheart. _So_ fucking beautiful. I love you. You’re so fucking beautiful.’ And with one final twist, he teeters off the edge and Killua is coming. The words sparking and causing something to roar in his chest and overwhelming pleasure tingles all through his body, his toes clenching and mouth agape, cum splatters his pale chest as he moans through his orgasm. After what feels like an eternity it stops and Killua feels sated but slightly empty.

 _I can’t believe I just did that,_ Killua thinks.

He goes to the bathroom to wipe clean his chest and cock, and jumps back into his bed, feeling lucky that none of his cum managed to splatter his sheets. He can just lie down and sleep.

Fatigue is clouding his brain now, however, Killua still feels a knot of guilt in his stomach. That was the best orgasm he’s had in his life, but the knowledge he might have ruined Gon’s trust in him sours it. He’ll never let Gon know, of course, but keeping it a secret feels just as bad.

Killua drifts off to a restless sleep but is woken to find a green haired boy looking down at him, who, seeing him awake, winks with a toothy grin.

Before panic sets in, Killua has the idle thought that Gon might have heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything explicit ever. Never thought I'd be able to do it haha. I really hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Killua has a small panic attack at the start so skip to "Gon’s eyebrows are still furrowed in concern" if you'd prefer not to read that part.

The drowsiness that usually clouds Killua’s mind after waking up immediately disperses at Gon’s presence - more specifically his face less than two inches from his own - as he realises he is in some deep shit.

Because Gon being here can only mean one thing, and one thing only; Gon heard him.

Why else would he be here? It’s still as dark as it can be outside - the only source of light in his room the gentle glow of the moon - Gon shouldn’t be awake let alone right here with him.

And it’s not like he is here for a casual chat, not with the intense gleam his eyes possess as he’s staring right down at him. Besides, he’s never traversed into his room for a midnight discussion before, why would he now?

Killua feels his mouth dry and his heart palpitate as a deep tug of dread and anxiety settles within his stomach. With each rapid beat of his heart, he feels the anxiety evolve, threatening to become stronger and more suffocating.

What the hell should he do? Is Gon here to yell at him? To tell Killua how betrayed and angry he is that he used him for his own sexual desires? Or maybe he’s here to make fun of Killua? Or worse - and this makes his stomach drop at the thought – Gon feels disgusted? So disgusted they could no longer be friends?

Killua doesn’t know Gon’s opinions on homosexuality. Subconsciously, he is sure that Gon would be completely fine with it, but in his stress addled mind, the possibility that Gon will shun and disapprove it becomes increasingly probable. _Does he think I’m some kind of freak?_ Killua thinks. _Will he leave me alone again?_

Killua is so caught up in his own panicked thoughts that he doesn’t say a word, only breathing heavily as he feels his chest constrict so tight it hurts.

Killua realises what must be happening; he’s starting to have a panic attack. He’s never had one before, but he recognises the symptoms. That doesn’t help him, however, as the inability to breathe leaves him desperately inhaling and exhaling, not at all helping his plight to breath. If he didn’t know what it was actually like to be on the brink of death, he’d think he were dying.

Gon must realise his friend’s terrified state of mind, as his once grinning mouth tilts downwards, and his eyes turn round with worry. He says, “Killua? You alright? I’m sorry I scared or upset you.”

Killua still can’t manage a proper breath but as Gon increases the distance between them slightly, instead crouching beside the bed and grabbing Killua’s hand with a reassured firmness, Killua feels the anxiety within him dampen slightly.

“Okay now. Look at me and sit up for me, please,” Gon orders.

Killua does, and the blanket slips down revealing his bare chest. Killua would probably be more embarrassed if he weren’t preoccupied with breathing. Gon doesn’t seem to notice it.

“I’m going to breathe in and out and I want you to copy me, okay? In, and out. In, and out.”

Killua follows his instructions, concentrating hard on the voice, desiring to breathe, but he concentrates moreso on the beautiful boy in front of him, whose features a lit up by the soft moonlight.

The sight alleviates something within Killua, but so does Gon’s actions. Gon doesn’t seem freaked out, or disgusted, or angry. He’s acting exactly the same as he always has. Earnest, determined and kind. And that lifts the heavy dread in his chest. Gon may be kind, but he wouldn’t do this for him so unguardedly if he were truly upset with Killua. Gon doesn’t think he’s a freak. Gon won’t leave him. And Killua can’t help but hope selfishly that maybe Gon doesn’t even know Killua’s dirty secret after all.

And after a few minutes of measured breathing, Gon staring at him with intense worried eyes and the comforting intertwining of their fingers, Killua can finally take a full deep breath again. And despite still not understanding why Gon is here and fearing the endless possibilities, he is simply relieved and happy to be with him.

Gon’s eyebrows are still furrowed in concern, the little crease between them making Killua’s fingers itch to smooth it out.

“Sorry to freak out on you like that, Gon,” says Killua, still panting slightly. “That’s never happened to me before.”

Gon brightens, “It’s okay, Killua! I’m so glad you’re okay. You don’t have to be sorry at all. It happened to Mito-san back home a lot, so I knew how to help, luckily. It’s not a big deal.” Gon’s eyes have lost their worry completely and are looking at him with a warm gleam now. It makes Killua’s chest constrict like before, but for a completely different reason.

“Okay, well.” Killua shifts into a sitting position on his bed, his legs crossed, placing him slightly above Gon who is still crouched down beside him. Their hands remain interlaced, and Gon’s palm is sweaty against his but Killua doesn’t mind. “I’m going to ask the obvious question now. Why the hell are you in my room?”

“Oh.” Gon says but fails to continue. Killua waits for the rest, but Gon seems deep in thought, like he’s trying to find the solution for some of life’s greatest mysteries. He has his free hand over his mouth and is staring hard at the floor.

As the seconds pass, Gon still refuses to speak, causing Killua to bristle slightly, impatient, and anxious for the response. What the hell is he thinking about? How hard is it to answer the question? Is he trying to think of a way to let him down lightly?

Killua’s patience snaps when an eternity passes and Gon is still determinedly staring at the floor. His eyes flick up however when Killua rips their hands apart. “Just answer my question!” he huffs. “Idiot,” he adds.

“Killua…” Gon starts. “You know I like you, right?”

It takes a few seconds for the words to settle in, then the breath is knocked out of Killua and he’s the one to go silent. He’s staring at Gon with what must be a ridiculous expression; his mouth is gaping wide, his eyes are open in shock and he can feel his face flaming. It only gets worse as Gon continues speaking.

“I thought you knew, Killua. I’ve been pretty obvious,” he chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his neck. “I haven’t been able to keep my hands off you.”

Killua doesn’t know what’s going on. He must be dreaming right? There’s no way Gon likes him. It can’t be. He’s not even gay.

“You’re not even gay,” he blurts out involuntarily.

Gon looks at him with an amused expression, “I’m fairly certain I am.”

Killua falls silent again. He has so many questions; when did Gon find that out? Why didn’t he tell him? How is this possible?

Gon continues, raising his eyes to the ceiling. “I thought you weren’t interested, so I tried to content myself with just flirting with you for the rest of my life. It was a bit pathetic, in hindsight,” he laughs lightly, returning his gaze to Killua’s. “But then I heard you moaning my name last night, and I realised you like me too.”

Mortification fills his body as the truth that, yes, Gon had definitely heard Killua masturbate to him. Thinking back at how loud and unashamed he was the night before makes him want to die with the knowledge Gon heard it all.

“It was pure luck I even passed by your room at all, I was heading to the kitchen for water. I wouldn’t have heard you otherwise.”

That doesn’t make Killua feel any better and if Gon hadn’t confessed he liked him too, he would’ve already used God speed to get the hell out of there.

Gon continues. “I’ve never really liked anyone else before you Killua. I’ve gone on dates, sure. But that was just for fun, I never wanted any of them. Not like I want you.” He looks up at Killua so earnestly and honestly that he feels pained. “Ever since I laid eyes on you since meeting up again, I have wanted you. I don’t want you to worry about me not liking you or thinking that I am angry. I know what you’ve been thinking about in that worried head of yours,” he smiles at him. “Because none of it’s true. I really really like you, and nothing you can do will change that.”

Then something in Gon’s eyes transforms into something akin to hunger and Killua shivers as a spark of anticipation runs through him.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Gon says it as a factual statement and Killua remains stock still as he climbs onto the bed and slots himself onto his lap. His body is warm and his breath - only an inch away - is even hotter. Killua’s heart flutters as Gon looks at him with quirked lips, and then the boy is leaning in.

Killua’s heart thunders, still unable to believe this is all happening, then their lips are pressing together and Killua is unable to think anything at all.

Gon slots their mouths together with practiced ease, causing tingles to race from his lips all the way down through his body. And perhaps Killua should’ve mentioned that he’s never kissed anyone before and has no idea what he is doing but Gon’s body against his is warm and comforting, as if reassuring him it doesn’t matter.

“Is this okay?” Gon says shortly, breaking the kiss.

Killua rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother to respond as he brings them together again. _Idiot_ , he thinks, _of course it’s okay_.

Then instinct takes over and he finds himself closing his eyes, wrapping one arm around Gon’s neck and the other around his waist to bring him closer, to close the tiny gap between their bodies. His bare chest against Gon’s clothed one feels amazing and Killua wants more.

Gon’s lips are soft, kissing him so softly and sweetly Killua can’t help but sigh into it. But the heat in his gut yearns for something more. Years of longing have made him impatient and unsatisfied with the gentle administration that Gon is giving him.

Then Gon suddenly swipes a tongue across his bottom lip and shoves into his mouth, indicating his own impatience, causing the heat in Killua’s gut to flare and a moan to escape him. Their proximity, the warm slide of their mouths, the fact that the boy he’s loved since forever is right here against him; all of it makes Killua hotter.

When Gon drags their tongues against each together, Killua can no longer stay still. He grabs Gon by the shoulders and shoves him onto his back, before climbing on him and claiming his mouth again. He has no idea what he’s doing only that he wants to kiss Gon as much and as hard as possible. It’s messy; Saliva is everywhere, their teeth clink together painfully a few times and Killua knows he’s probably doing this wrong, but he’s loved Gon for too long to let this opportunity escape him. Besides, from the way Gon is clutching to him and letting out little sighs of pleasure of his own, he can’t be doing too badly.

Killua has never been so turned on in his life, and each sigh and groan Gon makes goes straight to his cock.

When Gon sucks on his tongue, Killua moans so loudly into his mouth that Gon bucks up into him - the sudden pressure causing him to moan even louder. The sound breaks Killua out of his kiss-consumed trance and he stops their heated kiss out of embarrassment.

Beneath him, Gon looks a mess. And Killua doesn’t know when he did it, but he must have tugged at Gon’s hair at some point, because it is unruly and wild. Gon’s flushed and his lips are red and shiny from saliva, still looking up at him with intensity. He’s a sight to behold, and Killua thanks whatever deity exists in the world that he gets to see him looking so fucking hot. He wants to devour him.

First, however, he must deal with his apparent inability to contain his excitement, because from only a few minutes of making out, he has a full blown hard on. A fact which, given from his intrigued stare, Gon has definitely noticed.

“Uh-” Killua starts, backing off slightly, “I’ll just-”

“Killua.” Gon says, stopping Killua’s retreat. His eyes bore into his, and Killua feels completely exposed. “You’re… so beautiful.”

The words send a jolt a pleasure through Killua’s body, and although he tries, he fails to oppress the shiver that runs through him. Judging from the way Gon’s eyes flicker with interest, he must notice. And before he knows it Gon is speaking, “You’re so gorgeous like this Killua, you have no idea.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Gon,” he stammers out, but he can’t help but squirm slightly as the praise takes effect. Gon must know the influence his words have on him now. Killua is flushed red, and his erection has grown noticeably larger, there was no hiding it.

Gon then seems content in simply watching him, his eyes scanning his face, his chest, his cock, and his attentive gaze makes Killua squirm more.

Suddenly, Gon grabs him by the neck and kisses him. It’s hot and heady, and Killua goes to press into it for more but Gon pulls away. Instead he moves his mouth to his ear, breath hot, and whispers, “Killua, I’ve never done it before, but can I suck you off?”

A full body shudder vibrates through Killua as he stares in surprise at Gon.

He never imagined he’d ever hear such words coming from Gon’s lips. But now that they have, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Before Killua can reply - almost as if his gaping mouth of shock were answer enough - Gon is moving out from under him, crouching on the floor, and moving Killua’s legs so they’re hanging off the bed.

“Gon,” Killua breathes out.

Then, Gon gestures for him to lift his hips - which he complies to immediately - and his pants are being slid down leaving him completely naked. So bare and exposed in front of the still fully clothed Gon, Killua can’t help but feel self-conscious, resisting the urge to cover his aching hard erection. Gon, the idiot, is unashamedly staring at Killua.

“Hey dumbass, my eyes are up here,” he says, smiling at him amusedly.

Gon’s eyes flicker to his and Killua continues, “Can you take off your shirt or something? I feel a bit ridiculous being the only one naked.”

Gon complies immediately, whipping off his shirt and throwing it on the ground, revealing his tan, defined chest. And Killua devours the sight. He’s been wanting to see him topless since they met again and seeing him now confirms the wait was completely worth it. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Gon quirks his lips, “I could say the same to you. You’re gorgeous, Killua, it drives me crazy.”

And then he moves, spreading Killua’s legs slightly and slotting himself between them.

From his position on the ground, he massages Killua’s thighs with his hands and places a soft kiss on his abs, which twitch at the sensation. “So gorgeous,” Gon whispers.

Killua stares wide eyed, heating up and so very aroused as the boy below him replaces his soft kisses with open mouthed ones, slowly moving further down his stomach as he does so. Each kiss leaves a trail of saliva which has him burning and twitching as Gon gets closer and closer to his cock, which is pathetically hard and leaking with precum.

“Fuck,” Killua whispers.

When Gon’s lips reach his pelvis, Killua bites his lip in preparation for his touch on his cock, but Gon avoids it completely and mouths his thighs instead. Killua doesn’t even try to stop his whine or protest.

“ _Gon,_ ,” he reprimands but to no avail, as Gon ignores him and continues his administration. With each lick and kiss of his thighs, the ache between his legs worsens, making him more desperate, more frenzied. Gon is teasing him on purpose and its driving Killua insane. When he bites him softly making him jump, Killua can’t take it anymore. “Gon, please just touch me. _Please._ ”

Gon stops to look at him with those large brown eyes and replies, “Killua, I just want to make it good for you.”

“You will,” he huffs, breathless from all the teasing. “Just please touch me.”

Fortunately, Gon must find his pleading satisfactory because he lowers his mouth and leaves a soft kiss on the tip of Killua’s cock, the leaking precum staining his lips. Killua’s brain short circuits and he gasps at the sensation.

“So beautiful,” Gon says, kissing the tip again. And then he’s moving down his shaft, leaving faint kisses that make Killua feel like he’s burning. _I can’t believe this happening, I can’t believe this is happening_ , repeats through his mind.

Gon’s eyes crinkle in a smile as he barrages Killua with kisses and the occasional soft lick of his tongue, obviously enjoying the way Killua gasps and throws his head back at the touch. He becomes especially amused when Killua whimpers loudly when he suddenly replaces his soft kissing with a long lick of his tongue.

Gon focuses his eyes to his at the sound, winks, and then he’s placing his mouth over his head, sucking lightly and enveloping Killua with amazing wet heat. _God,_ Killua’s never felt so good in his life. “Gon, it’s so good, so fucking good.”

Gon has a hand on him now, rhythmically stroking him as he sucks his head, and Killua can do nothing but clutch the sheets beneath him in a desperate attempt to ground himself, to not completely lose it and come on the spot. 

Eyes clenched, Killua is engrossed with all-consuming pleasure as Gon sucks him enthusiastically and with no clear pattern to his movements, leaving him completely at his mercy. Fireworks spark beneath his eyelids as Gon starts to bring him in deeper, enwrapping him with more of that delicious heat and pressure and Killua bucks his hips involuntarily, aching to get deeper. Gon places a hand on his hip then, forcing him to stay still as he bobs his head on Killua’s cock.

No one has ever touched him like this before, and the fact that it is Gon doing it amplifies every touch, every sensation, making everything feel so good. _So fucking good_. Constant sparks of pleasure reverberate through his body, lighting him up inside with a blissful heat. Killua is panting hard, each touch leaving him breathless.

At a particularly hard suck, Killua keens, grabs the back of Gon’s head, and then presses down lightly, a proposition coming to mind. Gon’s eyes light up at the movement. “Gon,” Killua pants, desperate. “Can I-” he starts, nervous for the answer, “Can I fuck your throat?”

Gon freezes for a moment, his lips still swollen around him, and Killua’s cock twitches at the sight. After a few minutes of silence, Killua thinks maybe he went too far, and is just about to push the boy off him when Gon lets out a loud moan sending pleasurable vibrations down his cock. Eyes sparkling, Gon nods his approval and sucks in affirmation and that was all Killua needs to continue. He pushes the boy’s head down, guiding himself deeper into his warm mouth, who complies willingly. 

In the back of his mind, Killua realises he should try to be gentler, that it is Gon’s first time doing this too and he probably doesn’t want to choke on his cock. But all sense and logic left Killua’s brain as soon as Gon touched him for the first time, and from the way the boy is staring at him with hollowed cheeks and approving eyes he seems to enjoy it. So he doesn’t stop himself from thrusting into the delicious heat of his mouth.

Killua can only stare in amazement as he watches Gon moan around him, completely willing to be the source of Killua’s pleasure. He doesn’t resist at all as Killua rocks into his mouth, only letting out pleased sighs and moans. The sight of his reddened lips around him is so fucking hot, Killua accidentally thrusts harder than he means to, but Gon only moans louder. “Gon, you feel so good, please don’t stop.” 

Killua groans as Gon continues at an enthusiastic pace, getting more and more frazzled, gripping the sheets, and thrusting into the boy’s mouth involuntarily. The pressure in Killua’s gut is almost at its tipping point, he notices, and he’s not going to last much longer.

Gon looks so good below him; Killua still can’t believe that his best friend, the boy who he’s in love with, is so willingly taking his cock. Despite everything, his heart flutters at the knowledge Gon like him too.

Before Killua knows it, the tell-tale pull in his gut signals his incoming orgasm and he tries to nudge Gon off him, but he stays put, eyes determinedly staring into his, refusing to get off. It’s all too much. Gon underneath him, so hot and earnest, he can’t stop himself and Killua is coming.

“ _Gon_ ” he moans, voice cracking slightly as his hips shudder in attempt to feel more of that blissful warm heat, and wave after wave of pleasure rolls through him. Gon keeps sucking throughout it all, refusing to let up his administration, until Killua is overly sensitive from his unrelenting licks. So much so he has to push him off by his shoulders.

Gon looks wrecked. His hair is tousled, he’s flushed from head to toe, and his lips are swollen. All of it creates a sight that - despite having just come - makes Killua’s cock twitch. What really gets to him, however, is the grin on Gon’s face, looking so satisfied and proud of himself for turning Killua into a desperate moaning mess on the bed. It’s so adorably _Gon_ that Killua’s heart stutters and he feels the urge to kiss him.

Realising Gon would definitely not protest to that, Killua pulls him up to him. And not caring about tasting his own come, he presses a gentle kiss to Gon’s lips. For a few moments they’re content in simply moving their lips together, their sweet humming as they do so filling the room. Killua has longed for this moment since he could remember; he’s just had the best orgasm of his life with the boy he loves, and a giddy feeling warms Killua at the reality of it.

Unfortunately, he has to break the kiss when a concerning thought comes to him. Holding Gon out in front of him, he asks, “Did you come?”

Gon nods his head, then looks down, indicating to the dark wet spot on the front of his pyjama pants.

“Did you-” Killua stutters, “did you just come untouched?” The thought goes straight to his cock. _Gon came from just giving me a blowjob. I must be dreaming,_ Killua thinks.

Gon huffs a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck again. “Yeah, you just looked and tasted so amazing Killua, I got a bit excited.”

Killua has never heard anything so amazing.

“That’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever heard,” Killua says. Because it’s the truth.

Killua pulls Gon in for another kiss, and with each gentle press, with each little moan, Killua is sure he’ll never ever get tired of it. He’d be happy to kiss Gon for as long as he’s living, no question about it.

Sleepiness starts to cloud his brain but Killua refuses to separate their lips. He’s unsure of how much time passes but Gon is the one to eventually stop it. And Killua resists the urge to protest. “Killua,” he says, almost shyly, “Can I sleep with you here tonight?”

Killua huffs at the idea of anything else. “Of course, dumbass, what kind of question is that?”

“I’m glad,” Gon simply replies, smiling brightly at him.

And so - after heading to the bathroom for a quick clean-up - they climb under the sheets, hands intertwined, and lie down in each other’s embrace. Killua feels so comfortable and safe wrapped in Gon’s arms. He’s grateful to whatever power made this all happen. He loves Gon, and the thought he might love him too warms Killua from the inside out.

“Goodnight, Killua,” Gon whispers in a sleep addled voice.

“Good night, Gon,” he whispers back.

Moments before sleep envelopes him entirely, Killua presses a soft kiss to Gon’s neck, and sighs contentedly at the hope he’ll fall asleep like this for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second part! It was completely self indulgent and I am still an amateur at writing explicit stuff, but I hope it was satisfactory. Any feedback/comments are most welcome :)


End file.
